Promises You Can't Keep
by Light Up The Sky
Summary: Jason Hogart can't seem to be with a girl for less than a day! After JT's death his sister comes to Degrassi. When she meets Jay will he be able to stay with just her? Or will an old habit get in his way? SEMMA, JARCIA, ?, ?...Review please!
1. Tears are shed

**My first J.T. Fanfiction!!! I'm making it into a story!! So read and review please and thank you!!!! Enjoy! **

At J.T.'s funeral almost all Degrassi was there.

Liberty, Manny, Emma, Sean, and Toby stayed together like a little group of J.T.'s closest friends.

A car door closed behind them. People turned around to see a girl, older man, and J.T.'s grandma walking towards the ceremony. The girl didn't look at anyone or anything but the ground. J.T.'s grandma was crying and so was the older man.

Everyone sat down as the priest opened his book.

Liberty looked over at the girl. She looked like him. So much like him. She had his hair color.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today for the death of dear James Tibirius Yorke." The priest began. Liberty already felt like crying. She looked over at Mia who was sobbing, but trying to be quiet.

"He was a dear friend, a son, and a brother." The priest said.

The girl held her hands together. Her arms and legs were shaking and she feared she would break down in front of everyone, but she swallowed her sob and took a deep breath. Liberty watched the girl.

J.T.'s grandmother held the girls' hand, but the girl couldn't get her hands to come apart.

The older man rubbed the girls' back and sniffed.

"He will always be with us, in memory and spirit. We will miss James Thomas Ross Yorke. We know he is in heaven now, smiling down at us. He will never be forgotten." The priest said.

Manny started crying and she hugged Liberty. Liberty licked her dry lips and hugged her back. Emma cried in Sean's chest. Sean bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that were coming.

"Would anyone like to say a few words?" The priest asked.

The girl lifted her head up and swallowed again. "I would," She said.

Manny, Emma, Liberty, Sean, and Toby looked at the shaken girl.

She stood up and let go of J.T.'s grandmothers' hand.

"H-hi," She cleared her throat. "I-I'm Marcia. (pronouced Mar-Sh-A)Most of you don't know me, but I'm J.T.'s younger sister." She annouced. Disbelief gasps and whispers went through the funeral. Everyone slightly gaped at Marcia. Why hadn't he told them that he had a sister?

"When our parent's got divorced, when I was six and J.T. was almost 7, our dad moved to Oklahoma, in the 'states'." She said. "And um J.T. and I lived with our Mom here." She held a piece of paper in her hand. She wasn't reading from it, but she glanced at it as she spoke.

"W-when we were both eight I w-would tell J.T. about how much I wanted to go see the Grand Canyon, the Statue of Liberty, the Space Needle, and all the great places in the 'states' and so he made a promise that he would take me to all those places once we turned eighteen." She smiled and tears rolled down her cheeks, they hit the sheet of paper like rain drops.

"But when our mom died from Leukimia (I really don't know how she died, I don't know if she died, did they say? so I just kinda made it up) he stayed with our grandma and I moved to Oklahoma with our dad." Marcia said.

Liberty looked over at the older man he was crying and so was J.T.'s grandmother.

"Before I left," She made a little laugh. "He spit on his hand and told me to do the same. We made a spit promise that once we turned eighteen we would still go to those great places that we talked about." Marcia sniffed. "Over the years J.T. and I sent letters to eachother." She smiled again. "He was like my 'pen pal'."

Some people laughed.

"God," Marcia wiped her eyes. "The things we wrote about. School, friends, relationships, love.". "He told me that he had made the greatest friends in the world at Degrassi." "And every one of those letters that we sent would always end with that same promise. That one promise over and over again he would remind me of that promise."

She lost her smile and stared at the paper again. "The last letter he gave me was that..." She took a deep breath and let out a shaky one. "He was so happy. And that nothing could make him feel sad ever again. And at the end of the letter he wrote three words over and over again. Remember my promise." She licked her lips. " Remember my promise." She whispered.

"I will always remember James Tibirius because he was my life. He was my sunshine on a cloudy day. My umbrella for the rain. I loved him. Not just because he was my brother, but because he was my best friend. He will never be replaced. I wish I could have spent more time with my brother. I love you." She said, and folded up the paper and sat down.

Everyone clapped. Emma, Manny, and Liberty were sobbing, along with Mia. Sean held Emma and kissed her forehead, hair, and cheek.

"Is there anymore words to be said about James Tibirius?" The priest asked. No one said anything.

"God bless James Tibirius, his family, relatives, and friends." The priest said.

After J.T. was buried Liberty stared at his grave stone.

Manny hugged her. "I'll see you at school." She said, softly. Liberty nodded. Manny, Emma, Sean, and Toby left. Liberty stared at J.T.'s grave.

"Excuse me," A soft voice said behind her. Liberty looked behind her. Marcia pressed her lips together and swallowed.

"A-are you Liberty?" She asked. "Yes," Liberty croaked. "Here," Marcia handed Liberty the piece of paper. "W-what's this?" She asked. "Please, just take it. J.T. had written it a couple of weeks ago. I thought you should have it." Marcia answered, quickly. Liberty took the neatly folded paper and opened it.

Liberty read it.

Tears trickled down Libertys' cheeks.

"He wanted to tell you, you know. But he couldn't." Marcia told her. Liberty nodded.

"I'm staying at Degrassi until I graduate." Marcia told her. Liberty looked at her. She looked so much like J.T. . Marcia's eyes were excatly like his. "J.T. would probably want you to." Liberty said, quietly. Marcia nodded.

"Did you love him?" Marcia asked her.

Liberty felt a sob in her throat. "Yes."

Marcia hugged her. "Thank you. For loving my brother." She whispered in Libertys' ear. Liberty hugged her back.

"Marcia," Her father stood before them. "We need t-to leave." He said. Marcia nodded. She turned back to Liberty. "I'll see you at school Liberty.".

Liberty nodded. As the car drove past her and she went in her own car she continued to think about what Marcia said. "Thank you. For loving my brother." Liberty looked at the note and read it again, and again, and again until she could memorize every single word.

**Awww!! That was my first J.T. fan fiction and I'm going to continue it as a story. I'll put SEMMA in it because I love SEMMA. Should I pair up Marcia with some one? I'm not sure. VOTE!! **

**Should I have Marcia fall in love w/ someone? **

**A) Yes **

**B) No **

**Review please!!!!!!! Thank you!! Holly Jean**

* * *


	2. Your So Unstable

**Hi guys!!!! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy. Thank you for the reviews that I have write now!! Please read and review more!! Give me some ideas for my next chapter!! Enjoy!**

The next day as Marcia walked into Degrassi she couldn't breathe.

It's like the whole school was suffocating her with JT.

Pictures of him were all over the walls, lockers, and windows. God, he was everywhere. Marcia stared at all the enlarged pictures of her dead brother. He was smiling, frowning, or just blank.

A blonde woman walked up to Marcia.

"Hello, I'm Ms. H. your principal. Are you Marcia Yorke?" She asked.

Marcia slowly looked at Ms. H. "Yeah, I am."

"I'm very sorry about JT." Ms. H said. Marcia averted her eyes, hoping Ms. H would get the hint that she didn't want to talk about him. Ms. H handed her a piece of paper.

"Here is your locker number, combination, and your schedule." Ms. H told her. Marcia gradually took it and attempted a small smile. "Thank you Ms. H."

Ms. H smiled back.

"Try to make the best of this year Marcia." and with that she walked away.

The bell rang shorty after Emma had already entered the classroom. She was filled with excitment and grief all together. Excitment, because Sean had told her that he had a surprise for her when she got to school. Grief, because one of her long-time friend had died a small week ago.

Mr. Simpson looked at his students. A sad look on his face. A frown forced on his lips.

The classroom door opened. It was the last person Emma thought to see back at Degrassi ever again. Her boyfriend. Sean made a small smile.

Sean sat down next to Emma.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"This is my surprise. I'm here until I graduate." Sean replied.

"Really?" Emma smiled. Sean nodded. "Oh Sean, that's great." She said.

Sean nodded.

"Yeah, now I can be with my one and only girlfriend more." He answered, kissing her on the cheek. Emma made a small smile, but didn't say anything.

"Students as you know JT Yorke passed away over the past week and-." Mr. Simpson was interupted, someone opened the classroom door. A girl walked into the classroom.

Everyone stared at her. She looked just like him. Her hair color was brown and curly and it touched her lower back.

Those who went to the funeral knew who she was. She was JT's sister Marcia.

"Hi," She said, softly.

She handed Mr. Simpson a sheet of paper. He looked at it.

"Marcia Yorke. Are you JT's sister?" He asked. Marcia nodded. She ignored the whispers and stares. Mr. Simpson folded the piece of paper and set it on his desk.

"I'm so very sorry." He said. Marcia nodded. "C-can I...?" Her voice was going out.

"Oh, yes." Mr. Simpson told her. Marcia set her backpack on the floor, next to her feet and sat down, across from Emma and Sean. Emma looked at Marcia. Her facial expression was strained and stressed let alone sad and depressed.

"Welcome to Degrassi," Emma said to Marcia. Marcia looked at her and made a tiny smile. "Thanks."

Emma bet if she smiled for real it would be just like JT's. Big and full of happiness.

Sean felt sorry for Marcia. She lost her mom and JT. All she had was her grandma and dad. Marcia caught him staring at her. She opened her mouth a little bit to speak, but nothing came out so she averted her eyes from his and looked at her computer screen. Sean blinked. What just happened? He shook his head and looked down at his screen.

"So, as I was saying. We all know that JT passed away last-" "_Passed away?_" A boy asked. "He was _murdered_ by Lakehurst's bastards.". The boy cursed, bitterly.

Marcia swallowed, nervously.

"Peter, you know the school rules, no swearing." Mr. Simpson warned.

Emma glared at Peter. How could he say that? And in front of Marcia? It was her brother he was talking about!

"As I was saying _again_. Now that JT is gone we will be having an assembly on Friday in his honor. You can talk about how you knew him and just say what you feel." Mr. Simpson said.

No one said anything.

"Any questions?" He asked.

Silence again.

Mr. Simpson sighed.

"We have a new student. Marcia Yorke. She's JT's sister." Mr. Simpson said, just so everyone knew.

Again everyone was staring at Marcia. She ran her fingers through her hair, nervously.

This was going to be a long day.

**Did you like it??? Sorry it was short and I'm sorry if it wasn't good. And I'm sorry it took so long to update. Give me some ideas!!!!!!! I love everyone's ideas!!! I'm getting my hair cut today so I'm really excited. Please review!!!!!**


	3. God, The Way You Make Me Feel

**OMG!! THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY LONG SOO READ IT ALL BECAUSE I PROMISE IT'S REALLY GOOD!! JAY AND SEAN ARE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!! ENJOY, ENJOY, ENJOY!!!!!!!! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!**

Marcia knocked on the bathroom door.

"Grandma, you've been in there for a long time..." No reply. "Are you okay?" She asked.

There was a clatter in the bathroom.

"Grandma?" Marcia opened the door.

"Oh!" Her grandma said, surprised. "I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't hear you." She said, softly. Marcia let out a sigh of relief. "What were you doing" She asked, trying to look over at the bathroom counter.

"Just thinking." Her grandma said, walking out of the bathroom.

Marcia was surprised by what she saw.

Depression pills.

Marcia picked the bottle up.

Depression pills : take only if suffering from death or from grieving. Warning : May make you pass out if taken too many. Only take two a day. If overdosed may cause death or near death experience.

"Grandma?" She asked, looking behind her. She wasn't there. Marcia took the bottle and hid them in her bedroom. Knowing her grandma she probably hadn't read the labels. How many had she'd taken before? How long had she been taking them?

"Marcia, can you come here please?" Her grandma called.

Marcia made sure that you couldn't see the bottle and went to her grandma's room.

"Yeah?" She asked, stuffing her hands in her jean's back pocket.

Her grandma was sitting in a rocking chair just rocking away. "Deary, you know that I'm sick and with your father back in Oklahoma nobody can help us besides the government." Her grandma sighed. "I want you to get a job. Not a part-time. A full-time. So when I pass away you will be able to take care of yourself."

Marcia licked her dry lips and nodded. "Okay,".

"Sweetie," She patted down on her bed telling her granddaughter to sit down. Marcia did, but folded her hands over her lap, nervously, but tried not to show it.

"How've you been?" Her grandmother asked, her voice was very soft and calm to Marcia's ear.

"I don't know." Marcia mumbled, looking down. She played with her fingers. "I just miss him. Things are starting to get really hard. I'm always thinking, that if JT was here things would be different. More happy."

Her grandma patted her back.

"Marceline," She said, softly. Marcia looked at her grandma. Her face was sweet and understanding. "Things would also be different if your mother was still here."

Marcia nodded, sadly. "I-I think about her too. Now that JT's gone I think about her more. Maybe if she was still here...he'd still be here too."

"Enough sad talk." Her grandma said. _You should talk. Your taking depression pills._ Marcia thought. "Go out and look for job."

Marcia wanted to talk though. About everything. How she felt, she wanted to talk about her mother and JT. But Marcia realized that her Grandma wouldn't listen. _Really_ listen. Fine, if she wouldn't listen then Marcia wouldn't talk.

She stood up and kissed her grandma on the forehead.

"I'll be back late." She said and walked out of her grandmother's room, wiping away a tear that trickled down her cheek.

Marcia threw on a pair of faded jeans that ripped at her thighs and knees, and a white t-shirt that said "The Ramones" on it. (If you don't know who they are you're crazy!)

She put on her black and white vans and headed out the door with just a gray sparkling sweater.

"Bye!" She yelled and closed the door.

**With Jay and Sean at Jay's house. **

"Hey man," Sean called, from in Jay's kitchen. "Yeah?" Jay asked.

"What are we doing here? We're not doing anything!" Sean told him. "Well what the hell do you want to do then?" Jay asked him. Sean shrugged. "Something other than this."

"Well, we are **not** going to Emma's to watch a fricken chick flick. Which I've noticed that you've been doing for the past week." Jay gave him a look. "How would you know?" Sean asked. "Because whenever I call your cell I always hear in the backround," His voice went a high Emma imatation voice. " 'Oh Sean, this movie is so sad, pass the tissues'. And other crap like that."

Sean laughed. "Alright, I have to admit I have been watching a lot of Broke Back Mountain and Princess Bride."

"That's why tonight I've just decided that we, as men, are going to a club." Jay said.

Sean cocked an eyebrow. "_Club_? Jay need I remind you that I have a girlfriend. Who I love very much and I'm not going to screw up that love by going to a strip club."

"Hey, when did I say we were going to a strip club? All I said was that we were going to a club." Jay said.

"Alright, what kind of club?" Sean asked. "It's just a regular club. Music, beer, dancing, girls." Jay cracked a devilous smile. "Jay, I have a girlfriend." Sean said. "Doesn't mean I can't screw girls. It just means you can't." Jay smirked.

"Alright," Sean sighed. "Let's go."

"Yeah!" Jay stood up and grabbed his keys.

"Let's go get laid!" Jay cheered and Sean laughed, as he closed the door behind him.

**With Marcia looking for a job**

Marcia had been driving around for 20 minutes. Looking for a job.

She was getting tired and hungry. She was fed up with looking for a job. The next help wanted sign she was going to apply there.

To her surprise she found one. Marcia was desperate. She drove over to the store.

It infact wasn't a store. It was a club. Marica looked up at the sky. "You've got to be kidding me?" She looked at the club again. "_This_ is where I'm suppose to work at?". The sky thundered as the clouds were turning purple.

"Yeah, yeah alright I'll go!" Marcia said. Was she talking to herself? Man, she must be getting really lonely.

Marcia opened the door.

Girls were putting chairs down from the tables and one girl was at a bar washing glasses. Marcia breathed out and confronted the girl at the bar. She cleared her throat.

The girl looked at her. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I saw a help wanted sign and I was wondering if I could apply for a job here?" Marcia asked.

The girl scoffed, but then took another look at Marcia.

"Well, you've got the look." The girl said then added. "How old are you?".

"Almost 18."

"What month?" "May." "You're old enough."

"So I've got the job?" Marcia asked.

**With Jay and Sean at the Club.**

Music blared through the Club as Jay opened the door.

"Hey!" A guy yelled, holding the back of his head. "Sorry," Jay said and walked around the crowd.

A pretty blonde came up to them. "Jay Hogart," She said, with a smirk on her face. "Mindy!" He cried. "It's Mandy," She corrected him. "Yeah, anyways can we get a table?"

Mandy looked over at the two guys. "Are you gay now?" She smirked. "Ha-ha, no this is my buddy Sean. I'm trying to show him a good time." Jay told her. "Oh, well your tables' over there," She pointed to the far right. "Thanks."

Sean was chuckling when they sat down. "What?" Jay asked. "Dude, your such a idiot." Sean laughed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

People were dancing to the new song that came on.

"So, do you know all the waitresses here?" Sean asked him. Jay laughed. "Pretty much. _Very_ much."

Sean laughed and shook his head. "Are you ever going to stay with one girl? Like Alex?" "Hey! Alex is a total lezbo now. And probably not, I like just fooling around." Jay answered.

Sean nodded.

"Dude, where the hell is the waitress?" Jay asked. "I don't know man, would you stop shouting?"

Jay looked around for the waitress or waitress's. His eyes widened.

"Holy mother of God." He said, slowly seeing her. "What?" Sean asked, looking behind himself.

There was a beautiful brunette coming towards them, place a paper and pencil in her hands. "That's..." Sean squinted his eyes to get a closer look.

She walked over to them. "Marcia?" He asked.

"Hi," She smiled and said, sweetly. "What can I get you two fellow men?" She asked. Sean laughed and so did Jay. "I'll have 2 beers." Jay said. Marcia wrote this down. She pointed her pencil at Sean. "And you?" She asked.

"Uh, I'll have a Coke." Sean replied. Marcia nodded. She looked back at Jay and smiled. "Okay, I'll be right with you guys." She said, not taking her eyes off of him. She walked away.

Jay watched her.

"Dude! She's fricken gorgeous!" Jay said. Sean laughed. "She's in my classes Jay. She's really nice and quiet. Leave her alone."

"What are you her father?" Jay asked. "No, but I know a nice girl when I see one. And _that_," He nodded over to Marcia. "Is a nice girl. Leave her alone."

"Whatever man, if she comes to me it's her own fault." Jay winked.

Sean rolled his eyes. "Sure,"

Marcia walked over to them. "Here you go," She handed them their orders. "Hey," He touched her arm and looked at her tag. "Marcia, when do you get off work?" He asked. "I don't know. I just started. Why?" "I was wondering if you'd like to dance for a few songs." Jay said.

Marcia swallowed. "I-I don't know. Maybe," She turned around and left. Jay had a confused look on his face. He looked at Sean. "What the hell was that?"

Sean shrugged and took a sip of his Coke.

**With Marcia, at work.**

A multi-colored hair bartender was passing guy's their beers.

She looked at Marcia. "Hey Marsh," She called to her, even though they weren't that far away.

"Yeah?" Marcia said. "Were you talking to Jay Hogart?" She asked. "Uhh," She looked over at him, he was looking at her. She bit her lip and looked away. "I don't know his name."

The multi-colored hair girl looked over at him. "Yeah, that's Jay. He's a whore."

"Excuse me?" Marcia asked. "A man-whore." She corrected. Marcia nodded. "He had sex with Rachel, Mandy, CJ, and me. So stay away from him. He wants nothing but your body. But hey, if your that kinda girl," She handed an impatient drunk a beer. "Then be my guest."

Marcia shook her head. "I'm not." The girl smiled. "Good." She said. "I'm Holly."

"Nice to meet you." Marcia said. "Will you help me with the bar?" Holly asked. Marcia nodded. "Sure,"

Marcia ran the glass under the tap and beer poured out. She handed it to a guy on the stool. "Thanks." He burped. Marcia nodded and smiled.

She served a few more men when she heard a huge crash. Screams echoed through the club.

**With Jay and Sean, club. Just before the crash.**

Jay was looking over at Marcia.

"She's gonna be mine." Jay told Sean. Sean laughed. "I'm sure she will be." He said.

Jay nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

Someone bumped into Jay causing him to drop the beer all over the floor.

Jay looked up at the guy from his seat. The guys' eyes was squinty and he was wobbiling. "Watch it." The guy slurred. "Me? You're the one who hit me." Jay said. "Are you accusing me?" "Yeah, I am." Jay stood up from his chair. The guy was just a little bit taller than him, but Jay wasn't afraid.

The guy took a drunken punch at Jay. Jay ducked and kneed the guy in the stomach. Everyone surrounded the two.

"Hey!" Marcia yelled above the crowds talk. Jay looked at her, catching him off guard when the guy tackled him. The guy was too heavy for Jay to throw off. Sean got up from his seat and shoved the guy off.

The guy stood up, wobbiling and went for Sean.

Marcia cut through the crowd and went to get the guy out of the club. "Marsh!" Holly called.

"Hey," She grabbed the guys arm. She pulled him. "You, need to leave right now."

The guy ignored her and for her being so light wieght he flung her to the hard wall. She groaned and held her head.

Jay stood up quickly and attacked the guy.

The guy shoved Jay down on the ground, but Jay flipped him over and pinned him to the ground. The guy punched Jay in the mouth, then the nose. They both started bleeding.

Sean tried his best to get up, but failed.

Bree came into the scene.

"Dave!" She yelled. The guy looked at her and realized who it was. He quickly stood up, leaving Jay on the floor.

Marcia bent down next to him, putting a caring hand on his chest. Her mouth was opened slightly. Jay stared up at her. God, she was gorgeous.

"Are you okay?" She mouthed. All he wanted to do is hear her voice. It was so sweet.

"Dave, get out now." Bree ordered. "Aw, c'mon Bree." He whined. Bree went for something in the back of her jeans. Dave's eyes widened and quickly left.

Marcia lightly glided her hand down Jay's arm. Making him feel goosebumps all over.

"Alright, after that event. The club's closin'. Everyone go home!" Bree ordered. People started complaining. "Now!"

Everyone hurried out.

Sean bent down next to Marcia. "You alright man?" Sean asked Jay. Jay sat up and wiped the blood away. "Yeah, son of a bitch got a lucky shot." He cursed.

"Here, come with me in the back room and I'll help you clean yourself up." Marcia.told him, taking his hand in hers and helping him up.

She looked at Sean. "I'll help put up chairs, I'm not hurt very badly." He told her. She nodded.

She closed the back door room.

"Sit," She ordered to Jay, pointing to the ground. He did.

"There should be..." She reached up on the top shelf of the storage area. "Alright." She grabbed the first aid kit and bent down again next to Jay.

She got out a cloth and wet it from her tounge. Before she wiped the blood away she asked. "You're not going to be all grossed out if I do this are you?" She asked. Jay shook his head. "Nah,"

Marcia smiled. She held his face still with her hand. Her figners pressed against his cheek.

"I'm Jay." He told her. She looked at him. "I know." "How?" He asked. "Well considering that everyone knows who you are. Including the waitresses." She gave him a look. "Wow. Yeah sorry about that. Is that why you were all weird when I asked you to dance?" He asked.

"No, actually I had no clue that you had sex with them. It's just I've had bad experience with guys like you." She licked the cloth again.

"Guys like me?" "You know, the bad ass, macho, 'hey let's go have sex', man-whore type guy." She smiled.

"Oh, that kind." Jay said. Marcia laughed. "But now I know from that fight that your a total wimp." She smirked.

"Excuse me? I am not a wimp." He told her. Marcia nodded. "I'm sure."

Jay grabbed her by her wrists and brought her on her back on the cold floor. She tried to wiggle away, but she had to admit he was strong. He leaned forward. They were nose to nose, breath to breath.

Marcia stopped breathing as Jay pressed his lips against hers.

God, she tasted like heaven. Her lips were soft and moist. She kissed him back, slowly which made Jay go crazy. When he deepened the kiss she stopped and pulled away. He didn't realize that he let go of her.

"Jay, I don't even know you. I'm not going to have sex with you." She told him. "I know." He said. "Good." She stood up. "I need to go. I'll see you later." She went for the handel on the door. Jay's hand went over hers. "I wanna see you again." He said. Marcia looked back at him.

"I don't know." She opened the door and left, leaving him there all by himself.

What was she doing? She didn't know him. How could she kiss him? But she had to admit he was great looking. Hot even. She wanted to do it again. She wanted to taste him. His sweet taste. She looked back at him before she left. He was with Sean talking. He caught her gaze and took it. She quickly said good bye to all the waitresses and left the club.

When she went in her car she touched her lips and smiled. She was going to see him again. If she didn't she would die. She needed him. She had to see him again. Just had to.

**Holy moley!! That was super long!! I didn't even expect it to be that long but it was!! I hoped you guys liked it! I really enjoyed writing it!!!! Please review!! Thank you!!**


	4. Here In Your Arms

**Oh my goodness!! Let me just warn you IF YOU LOVE PETER DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!!!! It's a total trash to Peter. But here's another chapter. Please review a lot!! if you read this review!! NO FLAMES!!!! Enjoy please!!**

With Jay, in the morning

It was Thursday. Dull Thursday.

Jay threw on a white tank top over his bare chest. It tightened around him, showing his six pack. His jeans were ripped a little everywhere, they were really old. He didn't know why he still wore them.

Music blared outside his bedroom window. The neighborhood girls were at it again, with there street dancing. "Lose My Breath" by Destiny's Child was playing. Jay groaned. He didn't want to hear their damn music.

He grabbed his keys and went outside to go to work.

The girls smiled at him. They had to be what? 12? 13?

"Hi Jay," They all said in a chorus, smiling brightly at him. Jay chuckled. "What's up?" He said back.

The girls giggled and looked at eachother.

Jay rolled his eyes, they were nothing compared to Marcia. Nothing at all. God, he hadn't seen her in two days and he already missed her terribly.

He was going to go see her today. He was going to go to her work, grab her and kiss her. God, he missed her smile. Her taste. Her smile. Her sweet voice. Her long, curly, brown hair. Her deep blue eyes.

He started his car up at pulled out of his drive way, carefully not to hit the girls.

Jay wasn't going to work right away. He was heading to Degrassi. The place that he called hell. But his girl was there. She had to be there.

With Marcia, at Degrassi.

Marcia opened her locker and threw all her stuff in there and slammed it shut.

"Hey," Peter smiled at her. Marcia made a small smile. "Hi," She started walking away. Peter pushed her back, gently.

"Wait a second, I wanna talk." He said. Marcia looked around, the hallway was empty. It was ten minutes past the time school got out. She bit her lower lip and nodded. "Okay,"

Peter smile widened. "I know your new and so I was wondering if you'd like to jump in my car with me and I'll show you around." He was saying it more like a statement than a question.

"I don't think so." Marcia told him, turning her back to him. Peter grabbed her arm and squeezed hard. Marcia winced.

_Oh God,_ She thought.

Peter whipped her around.

"I've been denied too many times." He growled. "But I **won't** be denied this time."

He shoved her up against her locker. Marcia mumbled a groan.

He pressed his lips against hers, forcefully. Marcia's eyes widened. She kicked him in the crotch. (i don't know what anyone wants me to call it)

Peter moaned and shoved her harder into the locker. The knob bruising her back.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, Peter didn't look strong, but he was. A lot stronger than she expected him to be.

"Are you goin' to play nice?" He smirked. Marcia didn't answer. He caressed her cheek with his hand. She bit his hand hard.

Peter yanked his hand away. "Bitch!" He cursed, still holding her against the locker.

Marcia tried to kick him again, but he dodged her foot and threw her down on the floor. Marcia hit her head on the hard floor. She lazily blinked.

Oh God, her head hurt so bad.

"You're gonna pay for that." Peter said, through his clentched teeth as she passed out.

With Jay, at Degrassi.

Jay closed his car door.

The school was deserted. He hadn't realized that it was past the time when school got out.

Hopefully she was still there.

There was a car still in the Degrassi parking lot. It was a blue convertible. On it's lisence plate it said "PetrIsCool"

Jay scoffed. _Sure he is._

Something through a Degrassi window made Jay stop. It was Peter. What the hell was he doing? Once Jay realized what was going on he ran inside.

Peter was on top of Marcia, brushing her hair out of her face. Jay could not have been any angrier, more fricken pissed at Peter than he was right at this very moment. Peter looked up. Seeing Jay, jumped off of Marcia.

Before Peter could say anything Jay punched him as hard as he could, breaking his nose. Peter yelled out in agony, falling to his knees blood flowing out of his hands that covered it.

Jay kicked Peter in the stomach. He threw Peter all the way on the floor and continued to punch him.

"Jay," A soft voice spoke.

Jay stopped punching Peter and looked at the side of him.

Marcia was sitting up, leaning against her locker. Her head throbbed, so she held it gently.

Jay got off Peter and walked towards her. He went down on his knees, face to face with her.

She had a questioning, pain look on her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Marcia nodded and glanced over at Peter. He was still holding his nose.

"I'll take you home." He told her, helping her up. Marcia winced, standing up.

Jay wrapped an arm around her waist and took her to his car.

Marcia blinked, heavily. She needed to get home. Fast. This wasn't good. It wasn't good at all.

With Marcia, home.

Jay pulled into her driveway.

"Home sweet home." Jay said, trying to smile. Marcia rubbed her forehead and nodded. "Thank you so much Jay." She murmured, opening the car door. Before she got out she kissed him, softly. She stumbled out the door.

_Hold on, _She pleaded. She didn't want to make a scene in her neighborhood, and not in front of Jay.

Jay watched her walk. She opened her front door and quickly closed it.

Marcia gripped the door handle and squeezed her eyes shut. The pain was unbearable.

Her grandma came downstairs.

"Marcilene," She put a hand on her shoulder.

"Is it back?" She asked. Marcia sniffed and nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'll call the doctor." Her grandma reached for the phone, but Marcia stopped her.

"No," She said, firmly. "It'll go away. I just need to lay down." She fell on her grandma. Her grandma struggled to take her to the couch.

"You better be right." Her grandma told her. Marcia slightly nodded.

"I am. I promise." She said, weakly.

But secretly Marcia wasn't sure. Her sickness had grown worse every passing day. What was she going to do?

**Oh no!! **

**Eep. I wasn't so sure if I wanted to make Marcia be sick, so if I CHANGE IT don't be mad. But tell me if I should make her sick or not. I wont tell you what kind of sickness she has. It's a surprise. Ha, a bad surprise. But anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! and remember NO FLAMES!!!!!! thank you very much!**


	5. Who Knew?

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Give me more!! I'm updating quickly because I'm in a Degrassi mood. ha. I want to get to 20 reviews beofre next update so review review review!!!! Please and thank you!!! Enjoy this chapter!!**

With Marcia, Thursday night at work.

Marcia threw on her uniform in the back room. She was late to work and Bree wasn't in the mood. From the scene the night before Marcia didn't expect her to be.

Music blared through the club.

"Where's the band?" Holly asked. "What?" Marcia said. "Not you. Jeanie!" Holly yelled. A blonde looked over to Holly. "Where's the band?"

Jeanie shrugged. "Should be here soon."

Holly groaned.

"Bree's gonna be pissed if the band's not here. We've got the dj, but we need the band.". Marcia nodded. She looked as the door opened. Jay walked in. She poured another beer and handed it to a guy sitting on a stool. Marcia helped hand the drunks their beers, pretending that she didn't see him.

Marica guessed Holly didn't see Jay because she started talking about him.

"How are you a Jay?" Holly passed her a look. Marcia swallowed. "What do you mean?" She handed a beer to another guy.

"Please, yesterdays preformance in the back room." Marcia's eyes widened. "Yeah, don't think I didn't see that." Holly smirked.

"Well, we're not a couple." Marcia told her, quickly. "So it was just a fling?" "No! I mean, I saw him today. I kissed him. So I'm not sure." Marcia told her. Holly nodded.

"Just be careful Marsh. He's one of those guys that will come for your body then leave with your heart." She told her. Marcia nodded. "I can take care of myself Hol,"

A huge beep went through the club. Marcia made a face and Holly covered her ears. Everyone stopped what they were doing and covered their ears.

The noise stopped.

"Sorry," Someone said, over the microphone. The talking, dancing, laughing, and yelling continued

"Oh good, the band's here." Holly said.

The bass guitarist came down from the stage and went over to Holly.

"Hey baby," He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hi, what took you so long?" She asked. "Camryn's sick." He told her. "What? What does she have?"

"The stomach flu," He grimaced a little. Holly sighed. "Well the band isn't good without the singer!". The bass guitarist nodded. "What are we gonna do Hol?"

Holly groaned. "I don't know. Bree's gonna be so pissed off. I might even get fired."

Holly felt like crying right then and there. The bass threw his arms around his girlfriend and hugged her. "You're not going to get fired. We'll just need to find another singer." He told her.

"How? How are we going to find a singer in less than ten minutes?" Holly demanded.

"There's gotta be someone who knows how to sing in this club. But since of the time we'll only audition the waitresses."

Holly nodded and walked to the stage.

"Hey everyone!" Holly said. People cheered. "We need to borrow those sexy waitresses from you for a few minutes. Can we take 'em?!"

People cheered again. "Thanks!" She yelled and jumped off the stage. The other waitresses following her.

Marcia left the bar and joined them. They went into the back room.

"Alright," The bass guitarist closed the door.

"Who can sing?" He asked. The girls looked at eachother. Marcia leaned against the wall.

"Come on!" He begged. Mandy raised her hand. "Good, sing." He ordered, quickly. "What?" She asked. "Sing god dammit!" The bass guitarist yelled at her. "Okay, okay."

"Oh say can you see" She sang. It was actually pretty good. "Do you think they'll like her?" The bass guitarist asked Holly. Holly shrugged. "I don't know."

"Anyone else?"

No one said anything.

The bass guitarist sighed. "Mandy, your in." Mandy squealed. "Awesome!" "Alright, let's go, let's go." The bass guitarist pushed her out the door.

"Back to work." Holly ordered.

With Jay and Sean, club.

Jay sat down at a table with Sean across from him.

"Jay, why am I here? You don't even need me here. All you want is to see Marcia." Sean said.

"Dude, just shutup and drink your coke. By the way, what's up with the coke? No beer?" Jay asked. Sean shook his head. "You've changed more than I thought you would man, Emma's taking control of you."

"No she's not." Sean said. Jay shrugged. "Whatever."

A guitar was strummed and it echoed through the whole club. Everyone turned their attention to the stage.

Mandy stood nervously on stage.

A beat started playing.

You took my hand 

You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

Mandy took a deep breath.

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Marcia saw Jay and walked over to him.

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

She tapped on his table. He looked up. "Hi," She smiled. Jay smiled back and pulled her on his lap. He kissed her mouth. She smiled against his lips as she kissed him back. This is what she wanted. To kiss him. This is what she needed. To kiss him.

When someone said count your blessings now

For they're long gone

I guess I just didn't know how

I was all wrong

They knew better

Still you said forever

And ever

Who knew

Sean stood up nudged Jay on the shoulder and smiled. "Later." He said and left the club.

Yeah yeah

I'll keep you locked in my head

Until we meet again

Until we

Until we meet again

And I won't forget you my friend

What happened?

Everyone was dancing now. But Marcia and Jay stayed and continued kissing eachother.

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong and

That last kiss

I'll cherish

Until we meet again

And time makes

It harder

I wish I could remember

But I keep

Your memory

You visit me in my sleep

My darling

Who knew

My darling

My darling

Who knew

Marcia pulled away and stared into Jay's eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled and looked down. He lifted her chin and kissed her again.

My darling

I miss you

My darling

Who knew

Who knew

Marcia cupped his face with her soft hands and smiled more.

A new song started. Marcia pulled away and stood up. Jay smiled. "Where're you goin'?" He asked.

"I've gotta get back to work." She told him and smiled more, walking away. Jay sighed, happily.

He stood up and sat on a stool.

Marcia looked at him. "Are you always gonna be following me around?" She asked, smirking. Jay laughed. "Maybe. Or I might just get tired of you and leave you." He smirked back.

Marcia didn't smile this time. _He's one of those guys that comes for your body and leaves with your heart._

Jay had a frown on his face. "I'm just kidding Marcia." He told her. She nodded and poured beer in a glass cup. She handed the beer to a costumer.

Jay touched her hand. "I'm serious. I'm not gonna leave you." He told her. Marcia looked at him and smiled. "Okay," He kissed her cheek.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He told her.

She passed him a beer.

"It's on the house." She winked at him. Jay laughed and took a drink.

Jay hoped he could keep his promise. He really wanted to. But old habits always return when you least expect it.

**Okkkayy! Did you like it? I hope it wasn't corny or cheesy. But anyways I'll post more later. I've decided for Marcia not to have a sickness. So just pretend last chapter at the end was different. Okay I want to get to 20 reviews before next chapter!!!! Thank you!!**


	6. Not A Chapter, Sorry!

**No this isn't a chapter sorry!!!! Two more reviews left and I'll update soon!!!!! Anyways I'm saying this because I know like about Peter people were mad. and I'm sorry about that. I did have a lot of doubts about posting that chapter, but I will keep it on there. So I'm sorry if that chapter was a huge turn off for this story. So if you want just ignore that chapter lol. Well that's all I wanted to say. Later! **

**Remember:: Two More Reviews Left!!!!**


	7. We Speak In Different Voices

**Oh my gosh!!!!! Thank you all very much for your reviews! This chapter is gonna be a SEMMA chapter because I really love SEMMA. I hope I potrait Sean and Emma well. I really hope you enjoy this chapter because it's for all you SEMMA fans! Enjoy!!! P.s. Remember this is right after JT's death so Manny hasn't left yet. **

With Sean, middle of the night.

"Emma!" Jack cried, in the night. Emma didn't stur.

"EMMA!!" Jack cried, louder. Sean woke up and scratched the back of his head. He could hear Jack's cries from such a far distant. He groaned. Emma was never going to get up. So he drowsly stood up and walked into Jack's room.

Jack was sitting up in his crib, pouding on the rails.

Sean sighed. "Come here Jack," He said, picking the little boy up in his arms. Jack sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"What's the matter Jack?" He asked, tiredly. He looked at the spongebob clock hanging on Jack's wall. It was almost 3:00 in the morning. Sean made another groan.

Jack made a small groan. Sean smiled. He messed up his hair. "Very funny kid."

Jack smiled and reached for Sean's hair, but missed and rubbed his cheek. " Verwee funny kid." Jack mimicked. Sean laughed. Jack giggled.

"Are you feeling better now?" Sean asked. Jack didn't say anything. Sean made a move to put Jack back in his crib, but Jack let out a wail. Sean put him back in his arms.

How was it that Sean could hear Jack, but no one else could?

Sean was dead tired. Thanks to Jay and his need to see Marcia he couldn't take the car home without Jay because Jay had the keys. So he didn't get home till 12. Then he stayed up talking to Emma and Manny.

Sean sat down on the rocking chair next to Jack's crib, thinking about the talk they had. It was about the party and JT. It seemed like everything was about JT and the party.

_Emma walked past Sean and Manny to her room. _

_Manny grabbed her arm. "Em, we need to talk." _

_Emma yanked her arm away. "About what? There's nothing to talk about." _

_"Emma, you've been acting so wierd since the party." Manny told her. "Why?" _

_"It's my fault. I-it's my fault JT's gone. It's my fault that Liberty has to suffer without him. It's my fault." She began to sob. Sean wrapped his arms around her and led her down to her room on her bed. _

_Manny rubbed her back. _

_"Em, it's not your fault. You weren't those bastards that killed him. You didn't invite them. No one did. It's their fault. Not yours." Sean told her. _

_"But I threw the party. If I hadn't thrown the party they wouldn't have come and JT would still be alive." She sobbed. Sean hugged her. _

_"Emma, you can't blame yourself. You didn't do anything. Please, stop it." Manny said, pleading. _

_Emma shook her head. "It's all my fault. I know it." She covered her face with her hands. Sean rubbed her back. "Em, it's not. I promise you it's not." He said. He kissed her hair. _

_"How can you still be with me Sean?" She sobbed. "I killed someone," Her voice cracked._

_Sean felt so bad for his girlfriend. _

_"Emma, I love you. I will always love you." He told her. _

_She pushed him away. _

_"Well, don't. I don't want you to love me. I killed one of our friends. I **killed** JT." She said, and ran out of the room. Sean looked at Manny. _

_"What are we gonna do?" _

Sean shifted his body in the chair. He realized that Jack had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Sean leaned against the back of the chair and closed his eyes.

_So tired,_ He thought and fall asleep.

With Emma, morning.

"Emma," A boy said. Emma looked at her side. JT was laying on the ground against his car. Blood soaked his t-shirt.

"JT," She despreatly went down on her knees and touched his face.

His face was cold.

"It's your fault Em," He told her. Emma covered her mouth and let out a sob and nodded.

"You killed me. It's your fault I'm dead." JT said. Emma squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. She was right.

"Emma," Someone tapped her on the back. She turned around.

Jay kissed her hard on the mouth. She pulled away, but he was holding her. She slowly...kissed him back.

Jay pulled away and smiled, fading away. Emma let tears fall off her eyelashes.

A bathroom appeared ahead of her. The door opened. Emma dropped to her knees and hovered over the toilet. She stuck her finger down her throat and waited for her reaction.

"Emma!"

She shot up from her slumber.

Her mother was shaking her.

"Mom!" She yanked herself away.

Her mom took a step back. "Sorry honey, but you wouldn't wake up. I had to think of something."

"Yeah, well I'm awake now." She pulled the covers away from herself and stood up. "Today's the big assembly. Are you sure you wanna go?" She asked her daughter.

Emma nodded. "Yeah,"

"Well, get dressed. There's breakfast on the table." Her mom left the room.

Emma threw on a pair of jeans and a white shirt. She slipped on her flip flops and looked at the food placed on the table.

"Uh, mom. I'm not very hungry." She told her. Her mom looked at her. "Emma, have you been eating?" She asked. "Yes mom! Just because I don't want to eat today doesn't mean I'm going to kill myself again! Kill myself like I did JT!" She cried.

Her mother stared wide-eyed at her. "Emma, I think you need to stay home." She said.

"No," Emma said, quickly. "I'm fine mom, it's just...nothing. I'm fine I promise." She stuffed a piece of her breakfast in her mouth. "See?" She told her.

Her mom nodded. "Alright, if you're sure..."

"I'm gonna go get Sean," Emma told her and went downstairs. She spit up all the food in her mouth in her bathroom. _Here I go again,_ She told herself.

She came out of her bathroom and looked around for Sean.

"Sean?" She asked. No answer. She went upstairs. "Sean?"

She went into Jack's nursery. She made a small smile. Sean was sleeping, softly with Jack sleeping against his shoulder, on the rocking chair. It was so cute. She bent down and kissed Sean on the lips, sweetly.

He woke up and blinked three times. "Wow, I thought I saw an angel at first." He told her and smiled. Emma made a small laugh. "Very funny Cameron, come on we've got school." She said, pulling him up.

Jack yawned and opened his eyes as Sean put him in his crib, he fell back to sleep.

Sean wrapped an arm around Emma's waist. "Feeling better?" He asked her.

Emma looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, much. I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday." She told him. Sean kissed her cheek. "It's alright." He stared at her beautiful face and kissed her on the lips. She opened her mouth and kissed him back. He deepened it as it grew longer.

Sean gently pulled away.

"I love you." He told her.

Emma smiled. "I love you too."

She hoped she always would, but old habits always come when you least expect it...

**Well?? Was it good? Don't give me any flames because I normally don't write SEMMA stories. But I hoped you like it! Is Emma going back to her eating disoder, and what about Jay?? Oh gosh, it starts now... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Thank you very much!!**


	8. Once Upon These Days

**I don't think a lot of people liked my last chapter I didn't get a lot of reviews. I think I got 1. Yeah well anyways for this chapter I was thinking of the song called "Voices" by Saosin. So just think of that song while you're reading this chapter. Enjoy!**

**With Marcia, school.**

Marcia nervously tapped the arm chair in the auditorium.

Students were coming in and sitting down, talking and whispering.

She wasn't sure if she could do this. Seeing her brother. Listening to people talk about him. She swallowed and let out a shaky breath. Why had she come? Over the two days have been great. She hadn't thought about JT at all. Jay was with her and she was doing well in school.

"Hey," Liberty sat down next to her. Marcia smiled. "Hi, I thought I'd never see you again." She made a small laugh. Liberty smiled. She held up a piece of paper.

"I brought the letter." Liberty said. Marcia stared at it. "A-are you gonna read it?" She asked. Liberty shrugged. "Maybe."

Marcia nodded.

The principal went to the podium. She cleared her throat to silence the talking.

"Students, we are here today to share our memories with JT Yorke. His death was a shock to all of us." She sighed. "If you would like to share some things of JT please do." She stepped off the podium and sat in her seat.

Marcia held her hands in her lap like she did at the funeral. Liberty patted her back. Marcia made a tiny smile.

She could do this.

A girl with long dark brown hair stood at the podium.

"Um hi," She sniffed. "Most of you all know me. My name is Mia. JT baby-sitted my daughter Isabella. Over the first week of me arriving at Degrassi, JT made me feel really welcome. I started to devolp a crush on him. The next month JT and I dated for a little while." She started to cry.

"I wasn't there when he died. I was gone, thinking about him. And now," Tears were flowing from her eyes. "_He's _gone. I'll never see him again."

She stepped down from the podium.

Marcia ran her hand through her hair. Just to keep herself occupied. She wasn't believing that she could do this.

Mr. Simpson was behind her, he watched her shift and struggle to hold still. He tapped on her shoulder. She turned around. "You okay?" He asked, softly. She opened her mouth slightly and licked her dry lips. "Yeah." She replied.

Mr. Simpson nodded. Emma and Sean were sitting next to Mr. Simpson. Manny was sitting next to Liberty, who was about to cry.

Liberty stood up and walked to the podium.

"JT and I were really good friends until last year. I got pregnant and JT tried his best to support me." Liberty said.

Marcia stood up straight. What? She didn't know JT had a baby. He hadn't told her. She listened closely.

"But, h-he made a mistake and I gave the baby up for adoption. I wish I had the baby now. So," She was crying too. "So, I can have something that JT gave me."

She opened the letter. Marcia's eyes widened a little bit. _No, Liberty no._ She begged in her mind.

She couldn't hear it. Not here. Not from Liberty.

"JT wrote a letter to his sister Marcia about me. W-when I thought he didn't love me anymore." She cleared her throat.

"Dear Marcia,

There's too much happening here in Degrassi.

Seems like everything happens here.

Liberty, remember her? I thought I was over her.

Last year something happened and I_ was_ over her.

But Mars, I'm not. I've been lying to myself all this time.

What am I going to do? I love my girlfriend Mia. But I'm _in_ love with Liberty.

Mars, if you were here it would be so much better. I need you here Marcia. I wish you were here."

Liberty looked at Marcia. Marcia closed the door behind her.

She covered her mouth as a sob escaped. She leaned her head back against a locker.

Sean stood up from his seat. "I'll be right back." He whispered to Emma and walked out of the door.

Marcia slid down to the floor against a locker and covered her face with her hands.

Sean looked at the girl on the ground, crying. He walked over to her and slid down next to her. He didn't know what to do. So he did was his instincts told him to do. He rubbed her back, soothingly hoping to settle her cries.

"Sean," She pulled her hands away from her face and looked at him.

"Please," She sniffed. "Don't tell Jay about this. He doesn't know about JT. I don't want him too. All he'll do is feel sorry for me. I don't want that." She told him. Sean nodded. "Okay. I won't." He said.

Marcia leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered. Sean wrapped an arm around her side. "Think you can go in there again?" He asked. Marcia shook her head. "I think I'm just gonna go home. Tell Mr. Simpson that I'm not feeling well." She answered.

Sean guided her up.

"Alright," He smiled. "Jay's gonna probably wanna go to the club again. See you later?" He said. Marcia made a small smile. "Yeah, later." She was about to leave when she stopped.

Sean was already walking away.

She turned back. "Sean," She called.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

She walked over and gave him a hug.

Before Sean could hug her back, she pulled away gently.

"See ya." She smiled and walked away.

Sean smiled. "See ya."

He went back into the auditorium and sat down next to Emma. He kissed the side of her mouth. She smiled. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you." He whispered. Emma kissed him back. Sean smiled. "I love you too." She whispered.

**With Jay, later, home.**

Today was Jay's day off. Which only happened like twice a month. Due to that Sean quit.

He laid down on his matress and groaned. The past week had been hell, beside the fact that he met the girl of his dreams.

Greg, who was a drug dealer, had called and left him two messages on his answering machine.

One was a message was from yesterday saying that Mark, Jay's druggie, needed some pills to keep him calm for a while. Jay thought about doing it. It was good pay, but then he thought about Marica. What if she knew about him being a drug dealer? Would she turn him in? No. She couldn't. She wouldn't...would she?

Jay decided not to follow through. The second message was from Mark, saying that if Jay didn't give him his pills that he would have to take them from him. Jay wasn't scared. He was taller than Mark. He could kick his ass.

He deleted the message shortly after he listened to it.

God, if Marcia ever found out about his drug dealing, she'd freak and probably leave him. Oh God.

Jay covered his face with his hands.

He was going to the club today. He was gonna tell her himself. And if she left him...he would die.

Jay sat up from his bed. He was gonna take a shower, brush his teeth, and go out to the club.

He grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and went into the shower, thinking about Marcia.

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOo!!! Jay's gonna tell Marcia! Will she accept him? Will he even get the chance to tell her? I'll maybe update later. I dunno though. Review a lot please!!!! Review, review, review! P.s. I got fake nails so it's hard to type.**


End file.
